


what if i put my minecraft bed next to yours

by dystodaz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gay Panic, Help, M/M, Minecraft, changmin is shy, i can't believe i'm making this, primarily textfic, tbz minecraft au, this is really a thing, yeah i love nyukyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystodaz/pseuds/dystodaz
Summary: haha just kidding .. unless ..?





	what if i put my minecraft bed next to yours

**Author's Note:**

> writing to cope w hyunjoon nd woojin :[
> 
> socials:
> 
> instagram (hiatus): pockethwall  
twitter: technotbz (not my permanent username)

[changminecraft]: BRUH  
[pinkhair_noass]: what did i do  
[changminecraft]: IM ??????  
[pinkhair_noass]: bitch what  
[changminecraft]: lmao nothing it wasnt u  
[pinkhair_noass]: you breathe and its a bruh moment  
[changminecraft]: chanhee let me catch a break challenge  
[pinkhair_noass]: absolutely not  
[changminecraft]: do u have a cock  
[changminecraft]: CLOCK  
[changminecraft]: FCUIK  
[pinkhair_noass]: yes nd yes in no particular order  
[changminecraft]: u have a bed right  
[pink_noass]: sleep is for the hets but yes  
[changminecraft]: minecraft phantoms r homophobic  
[pinkhair_noass] : rt  
[changminecraft]: where even are you ????  
[pinkhair_noass]: im behind u.... herobrine tingz  
[changminecraft]: on god  
[pinkhair_noass]: owo u wanna sleep together?  
[pinkhair_noass]: lmao frick chamber

[changminecraft]: [You aren't allowed to send the same message twice!]

changmin buried his burning face in his hands. this took longer than he intended.

[pinkhair_noass]: did i kill you? changmin wya  
[changminecraft]: nothing i needed water lol  
[pinkhair_noass]: are u deadass i thought you passed out  
[changminecraft]: haha you used two ways to say u in chat  
[changminecraft]: wait hypocrite tingz  
[pinkhair_noass]: wait can you call  
[changminecraft]: its 2am  
[pinkhair_noass]: and?

[Incoming call from big bitch baby..]

changmin laughed. "what kind of username?"  
"it's true!"  
dolphin laugh, again.  
"shut up! it's 2am, changmin. you're going to wake someone up in like.. canada."  
"put headphones on, coward."  
"what am i, a gamer girl?"  
"i'm not implying that."

he turned away from his mic. "even though it's true."

"fuck you, ji changmin!"  
"yeah, fuck me! fuck, wait-"

changmin turned around again, blushing.

"on that note! there's something i need to tell you. i'd gladly sleep with you."  
"wh-"  
"like.. in minecraft. or not in minecraft. not necessarily sexually!"  
"you're kidding!"

chanhee laughed, his mic lagging a little. changmin snickered a little, the other boy's laughter cut on and off.  
"no."

"oh-? really? the last time someone ever confessed to me was a girl i knew in elementary school's first grade.."  
"wasn't she the one who hit you?"  
"probably affectionately. you do that too, choi chanhee!"  
"i can admit to that. however. that's beyond the point."

brief silence.

"changmin, can i ask you something?"  
"hit me. not literally."  
"shut the fuck up. if i may query, can i put my minecraft bed next to yours?"  
"you're so fucking annoying. i love you, choi chanhee."

..

"so that's a yes?"

[changminecraft]: yes. come over we're sleeping together irl


End file.
